


Bathed in Light

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming In Mouth, Dom Harry Potter, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Somnophilia, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Harry arrives home from a run to find Draco asleep in the bathtub. He just can't help but take advantage.





	Bathed in Light

A sweet smell filled Harry’s nose as he stepped into his room. The air was hazy with a thick steam emanating from the bathroom. 

Harry had just returned from a run, his skin slick with sweat and his hair windswept. He stripped off his shirt, enjoying the rush of air onto his newly bare skin. Kicking off his running trainers, he stepped into the cloud of steam. 

When the steam cleared he was greeted by a beautiful sight.

Draco was lying in the bathtub, the bath filled to brim, his head tilted back against the curved edge, eyes shut. He looked peaceful and vulnerable. There was something… honest about him, lying there silently, his breathing slow and even. Harry took a deep inhale. The scents filling the room were intoxicating. The combination of Draco’s appearance and the perfumes now seeping into his skin made Harry’s cock fill out, blood pulsing steadily downward. 

Harry reached for the tie of his trousers, letting them fall to the floor before stepping further toward the bathtub. If Draco sensed his presence, he showed no signs of acknowledgement. His eyes remained blissfully closed, his mouth softened, no evidence of his usual smirk or snark. 

The morning sunrise was peeking in through the trees outside the bathroom window, the leaves of the tree casting a pattern of shadows and sunlight onto the bathroom walls, strips of light streaking across Draco’s pale chest, a small spot landing on his cheek. Harry came up behind Draco, running a thumb softly over the light on his cheek, watching the spot cover his finger as well, melding them into one. 

Draco let out a quiet noise at Harry’s touch. His eyes remained closed.

Harry took his time running his hands over Draco’s features, tracing the long lines of his neck and the curve of his lips, brushing over Draco’s pointed collarbone and the curve of his narrow shoulders. Occasionally a sigh or a whine escaped from Draco’s mouth, his breathing still remaining even, though Harry could feel a slight uptick in his heart rate as his finger brushed over the pulse point on his neck.

Beneath the water, Harry could see Draco’s cock growing, stirring the surface gently. A fond smirk came over Harry’s lips. It had never taken much to turn Draco on. 

As Harry adjusted his footing, moving his body even closer towards the edge of the tub, his rapidly hardening cock brushed against the side of Draco’s face. Harry sighed as his cock came in contact with Draco’s flushed cheeks, the skin so smooth and hot to the touch. Harry couldn’t resist taking ahold of his cock, running the tip gently across Draco’s skin, a drip of precome leaving a shining trail in its wake. 

Draco tipped his head back so slightly that Harry wouldn’t have noticed if it didn’t cause his cock to brush over Draco’s cheek once more. Harry took it as an invitation, guiding Draco’s head to the side and brushing his cock slowly over Draco’s lips. Draco let out a deep breath, his lips smacking together, the heat from his breath cascading warmly over Harry’s cock. He almost seemed to nuzzle closer to it.

Harry’s cock was almost fully hard now. He stroked his hand tightly up and down his length, feeling the blood pumping through him, his balls becoming heavy and the veins of his cock standing out more prominently beneath his fingers. 

He looked down at the small rise and fall of Draco’s toned chest, something clenching deep in his gut. Harry wanted nothing more than to stick his cock down Draco’s throat, fucking his beautifully pliant mouth until he came. 

It wouldn’t be the first time Harry had fucked Draco while he slept.

Draco had a habit of falling asleep whenever he was relaxed, which apparently happened a lot when Harry was around. Harry mentioned it one day, and instead of receiving a snarky comment or dirty look for bringing it up, Harry got something much better instead. Draco stated that Harry had permission to have sex with him if he was ever in one of his sleepy states. It took several months before Harry actually felt comfortable acting on this, but now it was commonplace for Harry to fuck a sleeping Draco.

He bit his lip, hesitating for a moment. When Harry gazed down at Draco’s naked form he made up his mind. Harry held his cock in one hand, bringing his other to Draco’s face. He pet over the sharp line of Draco’s jaw, before pressing his thumb over the seam of Draco’s lips. Draco opened up easily, allowing Harry to dip his thumb into the warmth of his mouth. Harry pressed his thumb down once it was inside, coaxing his mouth open further. It didn’t take long before Draco’s jaw relaxed, falling open, his head lolling so that his hair brushed against Harry’s thigh.

Harry then guided his cock into Draco’s mouth, letting out a deep groan as the sensitive head touched the slick heat of Draco’s tongue. He kept one hand anchored on Draco’s jaw ensuring he kept his mouth open wide for Harry. After pushing his cock slowly in and out of Draco’s mouth for a moment, Harry picked up the pace, tilting his hips and steadying Draco’s head as he began to fuck Draco’s mouth shallowly. 

Beneath Harry, Draco remained so beautifully pliant. Harry knew that he wasn’t going to last long.

Unable to help himself, Harry fucked Draco’s mouth deeper, feeling his throat convulse around his cock. Harry tilted his head back, looking toward the ceiling, unsure if he could handle watching Draco allow himself to be used. He let out a shaky breath, savoring the wet heat enveloping him. Harry could feel his orgasm building deliciously in the pit of his stomach.

When his gaze returned to Draco, he noticed something trailing down the side of Draco’s chin. Harry used his thumb to catch the drool that had spilled out over Draco’s lips as he continued to pump his spit-slick cock inside Draco’s mouth. 

Harry switched his hold on Draco, reaching for his hair and grasping the silky blonde strands in a firm grip. He used this new leverage to fuck his hips more harshly into Draco’s mouth, cock plunging down his throat. Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he focused on the sensation, his cock nearly hitting the back of Draco’s throat, meeting no resistance along the way. 

His hips began to move more erratically, his movements stuttering as he felt himself about to come. Harry suddenly couldn’t decide whether he wanted to come inside Draco’s mouth or on his face. Draco had always looked stunning when his face was streaked with come, but almost nothing could compare to watch his come shoot down Draco’s throat. Watching him swallow… Well, that was something else altogether.

As Harry came back from his thoughts, hips still thrusting, he glanced down at Draco’s body, just as he had earlier. 

What he saw tipped him over the edge. 

Draco’s cock was fully hard and twitching against his stomach, creating ripples in the water around him. His cock was flushed the same shade as his warm cheeks and a bead of precome was pooling at the tip.

Harry let go with a groan, his chest vibrating with the force as he came inside of Draco’s open mouth, pulling his cock out after and letting the remnants of his come land across Draco’s thin nose. Without a second thought, Harry dipped his cock into the come that had collected on Draco’s tongue. He spread it around, dragging his come-covered cock back and forth over every inch of Draco’s face as though he was in a trance. 

As his cock became oversensitive, the hardness fading, Harry stepped shakily away. He ran a hand through his hair, still messy from his morning run, and took a moment to admire the scene before him. Draco was still lying in the tub, though he looked nothing like the angelic creature Harry had walked in on earlier. Now his head was tilted to the side, his hair standing up from where Harry had gripped it tight. His usually pale face was reddened, the streaks of Harry’s come standing out against the flush. His mouth was open, Harry’s come still laying on his tongue, though some of it had begun to drip over his lips, come sliding slowly down Draco’s chin. The part that turned Harry on most of all was seeing how hard Draco was. Though Draco was asleep, his mind unaware of how Harry had just used him, his body had been wide awake for the entire event and had clearly enjoyed every moment.

Harry smiled fondly down at Draco before turning around and heading toward the shower.

When Harry exited the shower several minutes later, he simply toweled dry his hair and then headed down to make breakfast. 

He left Draco to wake up on his own, his naked body glowing from the morning light as it poured in through the window, bright beams illuminating the come on Draco’s face, and streaks of sunshine glinting off the bathwater until the water was glowing too.

****


End file.
